1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic security system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,143 there is disclosed a security system including a television camera for taking a scene of a trespass upon a predetermined region at a site to be monitored, a video recorder for recording the image of the scene taken by the television camera, and a sensor for sensing a trespass and outputting a signal for starting the television camera and the video recorder. The signal output from the sensor for sensing a trespass and the outputs of a plurality of other sensors sensing other conditions at the site to be monitored are transmitted to a monitoring site remote from the site to be monitored for display at the monitoring site.
In EP-A-0242099 there is disclosed an anti-theft and locating system in which a microprocessor monitors vehicle personal position by way of coordinates obtained from Navstar Global Positioning System. Upon activation, through sensing unauthorized access to a vehicle or a change in its position, the microprocessor identifies itself to a central dispatch office and alerts the same to the nature of the disturbance. The system periodically updates vehicle location by way of digital signals sent to the central dispatch station by way of a cellular mobile telephone system. The central dispatch office can interrogate the microprocessor via the telephone link by addressing its unique serial number in order to obtain its position should the vehicle be stolen without activation of the microprocessor. A plurality of logic inputs and outputs are provided for accommodating conventional anti-vandalism and anti-theft detectors which may be integrated into the total protection system.